


Lady Melbourne's Match

by JunoInferno



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Regency, Romance, Young Love, such an au, such historical inaccuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: It is the time of the reign of King George IV. Young Princess Alexandrina lives under the thumb of her mother and Sir John Conroy. Her only consolation is her friend since childhood, William Lamb, son of the great society hostess, Lady Elizabeth Melbourne. William is heartbroken over a rejected offer of marriage and Alexandrina is heartbroken over the fact that it was not made to her. Can Lady Melbourne possibly be of any help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. So against my better judgment I have started another story. This is very much a what if and not based on any sense of historical accuracy or timing. Lord M's mom, Lady Melbourne, was just a character in her own right and I've sort of built this character with what tidbits I have. So, again, not a serious thing, probably won't entirely match up with real life, just for fun. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

 

“What William really needs...” mused Elizabeth, “...is a seat in Parliament.”

The King raised an eyebrow. “I never took him to be much of a fighter...”

“No. He is a sensitive soul- but not overtly so- he is quite brilliant.”

“Is not one son in Parliament enough for you?”

“William could be truly great if only he would just let himself be.”

“I heard he has an eye for Caro Ponsonby.”

Elizabeth snapped her head. “Who said that?”

“The Duchess of Devonshire.”

“Cow.”

“I thought she was your friend.”

“So she is.”

“But you just said she was a cow!”

“I said no such thing, Majesty and it is wicked of you to say so.”

The King sighed. “You exhaust me.”

“You have never complained before.”

The court equerry arrived. “Your Majesty, Her Royal Highness Princess Alexandrina has arrived.”

“Sans her wretched mother, I hope?”

“Majesty?”

“Oh, send her in.”

Elizabeth stood. She curtsied as the princess entered, a slight little thing.

“Your Majesty,” the princess bowed.

“I heard you were unwell. I wanted to see you for myself,” said the King.

“No, sir. I am quite recovered.” She paused. “I did have a fever, but it has passed.”

“Good. I am glad to hear it.” He motioned. “You remember Lady Melbourne?”

Alexandrina smiled. “Of course I do. How are you, Lady Melbourne?”

“Very well, your highness.”

“And your family?”

“All very well, ma’am.”

“And William?”

Elizabeth watched the expression in the princess’ face. She was desperate but she was trying very hard to not appear too eager.

“We were just talking about him,” said the King. “Nothing but him. I think he is Lady Melbourne’s favorite.”

“William is just back from studying with a tutor in Glasgow, your highness.”

“Is he?”

“Poor thing. He was most miserable.”

“I am sorry to hear that.” She paused. “I hope he was not unwell?”

The King sighed. “Good God, now there’s two of you to speak nothing but young William Lamb...”

* * *

 

 

Elizabeth walked in the door of Dover House.

“William! William!” She handed her bonnet and coat to the maid. “You will not believe who asked about you at Buckingham House!”

“He went out.” Peniston walked through the foyer, staring at a paper.

“Oh, hello, Peniston, darling.” She kissed him on the cheek and did not look up. “Where did he run off to?”

“The Ponsonbys.”

She sighed. “Oh, not again.”

“He went to propose marriage to Caro.”

Elizabeth felt her heart leap out of her chest. “What?!”

“What part did you not understand?”

“And you did not try to stop him?!”

“How was I meant to stop him? He is a grown man, something you seem to forget.”

“He is a sweet, beautiful man and someone who some harpie like Caro Ponsonby will take advantage of and run into the ground. I shall have to save him from himself.”

The door opened as the footman bowed to Master William.

“William! Dear God, tell me it is not true! I swear I shall stab myself in the eye!” 

William looked at Peniston. “What is she on about?”

“The future Mrs. William Lamb...”

William rolled his eyes.

“So, what do you have to say for yourself?,” Elizabeth demanded.

He sighed. “Nothing. She rejected me.”

“She did what?”

“Are you not pleased?”

“She rejected you? How dare she!”

Peniston sighed. “Surely it does not matter to you, Mama, you did not want William to marry her.”

“I do not know who she supposes she is. How dare she reject my William!”

“She supposes she is the daughter of an earl and I am...” He sighed. “I shall be in my room.”

“William...” Elizabeth called after him.

They heard a door slam in the distance.

“What do you expect, Mama? He has no position, no fortune.”

“Never mind. We go to Brocket Hall soon enough and we will find someone better for him.”

* * *

 

 

Brocket Hall was a welcome distraction for as much as William enjoyed the bustle and society of the town he enjoyed the peace and solitude he found at the Melbourne country home. He could read, he could write and he could watch his rooks.

“William!”

William turned to see behind him. Alexandrina walked towards him.

“Alexandrina. Is that you?”

“Of course it is. I had hoped to find you here among your rooks...”

“What are you doing here?”

She smiled. “We are visiting Hatfield House.”

“How did you escape your protectors?”

“They think I am napping. I climbed out the window.”

“You climbed out a window?”

“I wanted to see you.” Alexandrina took a breath. “Are you not pleased to see me?”

“How could I not be?”

Her grin grew in spite of herself.

“I saw your mama at Buckingham House.”

“With your uncle?”

Alexandrina dodged the question. “She said you had been in Glasgow.”

“Yes. It was ghastly.”

“You jest too much. I hear Scotland is lovely.”

“And you have heard the truth from me.” He paused. “I heard you were ill. I hope it was not serious.”

“I had a fever. I am much better now, thank you.”

“I am glad.”

Alexandrina waited a moment as they walked closer to the house. “Mama and Sir John tried to make me sign a document agreeing to a regency should I inherit the throne before I am twenty-five.”

William looked up in shock. “Did they succeed?”

“No. I will not live under Mama’s thumb one minute more than necessary.”

“Does the King know?”

“Why bother? Every time he is angry my life gets a little bit worse.”

“I could tell Mama.”

“What good would that do?”

“She is very clever.”

“If I were a man, they could not stop me.”

“I would not have that...” He sighed. “Besides, being a man is hardly a guarantee of happiness.”

“What do you mean?”

He let out a long breath. “I may as well tell you, it shall be making the rounds anyway... I proposed marriage to Caro Ponsonby...”

Alexandrina tried to hold in the contempt that threatened to spew forth. “What did she say?”

“She said no. Her parents do not think it a good match.”

“They do not think it a good match? Why ever not?”

William laughed ruefully. “Is it not apparent? I am the second born son of a viscount. No title to inherit, no fortune, I shall have to join the army.”

“If she loved you she would go with you to Gretna Greene if you asked.”

“It is not so simple.”

“What is complicated? She loves you or she does not!”

“Well, perhaps it seems so simple from your perspective-”

“My perspective? What on Earth does that mean?”

“Excuse me, your royal highness.”

She stopped and turned to glare at him. “Do you suppose I am so free? That I can have anyone I desire?! You suppose I love the Prince of Orange or my stupid prig cousin Albert?! I-”

He stared at her dumbfounded.

Alexandrina marched back towards the house in frustration.

“Alexandrina!,” William called. “Come now, do not be like that. I did not mean for you to take offense!”

“How could I not take offense when you claim to know my heart?!”

“I was not thinking!,” he followed her. “I was only thinking of my own troubles! Forgive me!”

She stopped and turned back to face him, imperious reserve taking over. He went to his knee and kissed her hand.

“Please forgive me?”

“Of course I forgive you.” She clasped her hand around his. “But any woman who would not tear apart the world to be your wife does not deserve you.”

He laughed ruefully. “On this I think we must disagree.”

“William!,” called Elizabeth.

William returned to his feet. They had made it all the way to the garden at Brocket and his mother came out to them.

“Your Royal Highness,” she curtsied. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I just came to see William.”

“Speaking of which, we ought to get you back before they send out the army...” said William. “I shall call the carriage-”

“No,” said Elizabeth. “I can take you, your highness.”

“Thank you, Lady Melbourne.”

* * *

 

Soon they were loaded into the buggy and the two ladies set off alone for Hatfield House.

“How is the Duchess of Kent?,” asked Elizabeth.

“Who does Caro Ponsonby think she is?!”

Elizabeth looked back at the road. She had been hoping to gently steer the princess towards William, but apparently she had the directness of mind found in the other Hanovers.

“She is one of the Devonshires, your highness.”

“But she is not a Devonshire?”

“No, she was raised at Devonshire where as you must know...”

“I must know what?”

Elizabeth looked over. “Surely you know the Duchess of Devonshire? She is a great friend of mine.”

“I have met her.”

“Then you must know that she lives at Devonshire House with her sister- Caro’s mother- and Lady Elizabeth Forster.”

“Who is Lady Elizabeth Forster?”

“His Grace’s mistress.”

Elizabeth could see immediately that the young princess had never imagined anything so scandalous in her life.

“All I mean, ma’am, is the Devonshires place a high value on romance in their peculiar way.”

“Then how could Caro Ponsonby dare to reject William? Surely there is no finer young man? He has been quoted in Parliament, he has written such brilliant articles...”

“You have read William’s articles?”

“Of course. I have read everything he writes.”

Elizabeth tilted her head. “Lady Caroline is a most dramatic young woman. She speaks with affectation, her aunt tells me she tears her clothes when she does not get her way.”

“How can William be taken with such a temperament?”

“I do not know, ma’am.”

“If she is so terribly impassioned, why does she not accept him at once? Who on Earth could be better? I would-”

The princess stopped herself. To even give voice to such a thought would risk her undoing.

“You would accept him?,” asked Elizabeth.

“If he ever thought of me as something other than silly little Drina, yes.”

“William does not think of you as that, ma’am...”

They arrived at Hatfield House where they were met by the disagreeable figures of the Duchess of Kent and Sir John Conroy.

“Drina, where did you go? You are only just recovering!”

Alexandrina stepped out of the buggy without fanfare. She was in no mood to be docile. “As if you care.”

“Drina-”

“Thank you for the ride, Lady Melbourne.”

Alexandrina stormed away into the house. Sir John and the Duchess turned back, finally acknowledging they would need to make some sort of concession to Lady Melbourne’s presence.

“Lady Melbourne, thank you for bringing the princess home safely.”

“Oh, it was no trouble, Duchess. I was just coming out to see the Countess.”

She stepped out of the buggy giving it over to a footman. She had a dinner invitation to issue. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

“William! William!”

William sighed. “Yes, Mama?”

Elizabeth walked further into the glasshouse, to see her son at work at a table. “What ever are you doing?”

“I am taking up orchids.”

“Orchids?”

He cast a glance up at her.

She surrendered. Orchids were the least of her worries. “Very well. It is time to dress for dinner.”

“Must I? I am in no humor for dinner.”

“You must. We have guests.”

“What guests?”

“The Earl and Countess of Salisbury, Princess Alexandrina, the Duchess of Kent and for some reason that prig Conroy and that prude Lady Flora.”

He stood. “Alexandrina is coming?”

“Yes. I thought the poor princess could use some pleasant society. Do you think you can provide that or will you brood about Caro Ponsonby all evening?”

“I can provide that at least.”

Elizabeth smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Good. You must dress. I’ve had your valet lay out your new coat.”

* * *

 

Lord Melbourne looked askance at the dinner guests. The Salisburys, the Duchess of Kent, Conroy and Flora Hastings all for some reason at his table.

“Why is William seated next to the princess?”

“They are such old friends.”

“Why indeed?,” Peniston whispered.

Elizabeth shot a look at her eldest and sought to change the subject.

“Duchess, how are you finding Hertfordshire?,” asked Elizabeth.

William turned to Alexandrina and whispered. “Does Sir John stare at you like that the entire time? That glare of contempt?” 

“Yes, I believe he does.”

“You would think if he wanted something out of you, he might be nicer.”

“What was that?,” asked Conroy.

“Nothing for you to be concerned with, Sir John. I was speaking to the princess.”

Alexandrina hid her smile behind her serviette. Conway glared as William winked at the princess.

“So, Master William...” began Sir John, “...I read your article.”

“Do you follow me, Sir John?”

“Not as a rule, no, but I found it laying about in the library at Kensington...” He shook his head. “Your musings on reform were quite alarming. Are you a radical?”

This seemed to amuse William. “Hardly, sir.”

“But you are for the working classes?”

“I am not against them.”

“But such state-run charity-”

“Why should people suffer so? It is not a crime to be born poor, surely?,” Alexandrina interrupted, surprising the entire table.

Sir John seemed aggravated. “There is a way things are done, your highness.”

“Surely if being born poor is a crime for which we must punish people then being born rich is just as easily a crime? Or being born royal?”

“You forget, highness, in France that was the case...”

“No, I believe, Sir John, she was just making a point for you,” said William.

“She is very young and ignorant-”

“You go too far, sir-”

“And we cannot have the likes of you filling her head with sedition-”

“I will fill my head however I wish!,” Alexandrina shouted.

“Drina, behave yourself...” chided the Duchess. “After all, Sir John knows what is best.”

“Does he?,” asked William.

“How dare you talk back to the Duchess-”

“Forgive me, Duchess. I was talking back to Sir John.”

“Duchess, that is such a lovely headpiece, wherever did you find it?,” asked Elizabeth.

“Sir John, you know Ireland do you not?,” asked Peniston. “I wondered if you might advise me...”

William looked back at Alexandrina. He squeezed her hand beneath the table.

“My apologies...” he whispered.

“Not necessary,” she whispered back.

* * *

  
“Why does your mama speak to my mama?,” Alexandrina asked as she and William went at a puzzle together in a corner of the parlor after supper.

“Well, she did invite her to dinner...”

“But what could she possibly have to talk about? She is even speaking to Lady Flora and yet you said she does not like her.”

“Alexandrina, not everyone shows their emotions so readily as you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means if you are going to be queen one day you must learn diplomacy.”

Elizabeth smiled at her guests.

“Alexandrina is so wonderfully high-spirited.”

“She is a foolish girl,” tsked the Duchess.

Elizabeth kept her smile plastered. “Oh, I do not know about that. It is within the right of young girls to be foolish every now and again, do you not think so, dear?”

Her husband grunted.

“What she needs is a husband,” said Sir John, glare at Alexandrina increasing as William made her laugh.

Elizabeth joined his gaze, seeing her second eldest son as happy as she ever had.

“On that we could not agree more, Sir John...” she said dreamily.

* * *

 

  
“William? You are not going to sit here all day?”

William looked up from his book. “What do you mean all day- it is not-” He looked for a passing footman. “James! What time is it?”

“Quarter to two, sir.”

“Oh,” said William. “That is a very long part of the day.”

“I thought you might pay Alexandrina a visit.”

“Her mother will not let her receive me, surely.”

“Yes, but Hatfield House is not hers, it is the Salisburys and the Salisburys quite like you.”

“Then I have to sit there with the Duchess and Conroy-”

“Ask her riding.”

“Then they would go.”

Elizabeth crossed her arms. “You mean to tell me you have no methods of dispatching of chaperones? None at all?”

“Why are you so interested? She is not going to be a new project of yours, is she?”

“William, what has always happened when you argue with me?”

“I am found wrong.”

“Then why do you argue with me now?”

He sighed and stood. “Fine.”

* * *

 

  
“Drina.”

Alexandrina gave a little sigh. “Surely, Lehzen, we could take a break for one day? It is such fine weather out.”

“You have had enough break from your studies.”

“I had typhoid!”

There was a knock at the door. The butler entered.

“Mr. William Lamb for your highness.”

“Her highness is studying-”

“Send him in.”

The butler nodded, nose just a bit upturned at the baroness. William entered at once, bowing his head.

“William. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I thought I would see if you wished to accompany me on a ride.”

Alexandrina beamed. “Of course I would.”

“The princess must-” Lehzen tried to interrupt.

“Let me change.”

She nearly tripped over a stool to get into the hall. Lehzen followed her down the hall.

“Drina, you cannot go riding with a man alone.”

“Oh, fine, send someone with me, but I am going riding, Lehzen.”

“And what if you are hurt?”

“I shall be fine.”

* * *

  
William waited in the great hall and watched as Lehzen held Drina’s hand going down.

“Are you coming as well, Baroness?,” he asked.

“She insists,” said Alexandrina. 

They walked outside where the grooms helped up Alexandrina. William quickly mounted his horse as the baroness seemed to be taking an age.

“Are they still holding your hand on the stairs?”

“Still? Always.”

He glanced back at the Baroness who seemed to be arguing with the groom over something.

“Are you quite ready to go?,” William asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Are you?”

“Yes,” she answered in puzzlement.

William looked back at the Baroness.

“For heaven’s sake, man, just fetch the Baroness another saddle...”

“Yes, sir.”

“I do not need-”

It was done, the groom took the saddle off.

“Go.”

William set off. Alexandrina grinned, following on her mare in a gallop.

“Drina! Drina, get back here!”

Alexandrina laughed when she and William finally stopped.

“That was wicked of you.”

“You did not object.”

“I did not have time to.”

“Would you have?”

She shook her head. “No.”

William shrugged.

Alexandrina sighed. “It is so nice to feel free. They still do not allow me to have even an hour to myself.”

“You still share a room with your mama?”

“Of course. My life is much the same as when we were children. I have my lessons, I am walked up and down the stairs...”

“What lessons?”

“Religion. History. We have just begun Blackstone’s Commentaries...”

“Blackstone’s Commentaries?”

“Do you know them?”

“Of course I do.”

“I do love Lehzen as my own mother, but...”

“You need your freedom.”

“Yes.”

“I know the sentiment. I love Mama, but I do sometimes wish I could break free. Then again, whenever I go against her, she tends to be right.”

“Yes, but she loves you a great deal. She does not imprison you. She cares about your happiness...”

“What happiness?”

“William, just because you have been rejected by one very foolish girl...” He turned to look at her with those green eyes of his and she struggled to finish. “...Does not mean there are not other forms of happiness to be found. Other people...”

“Who would have me?”

I would, she desperately wanted to say, but she feared being dismissed.

William, for his parts, changed mode. “Enough melancholy. Shall I give you a tour of the village?”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

“Where is your son?,” demanded Lord Melbourne.

Elizabeth did not look up from her embroidery. “Which one?”

“The troublemaker, the ineffectual dandy-”

“None of my sons are dandies,” said Elizabeth. “Well, George is a bit of a dandy.”

“Yes, well, we know why that is...”

Elizabeth sighed and put aside the sampler. She looked up at her husband.

“To what do owe you dragging in dead horses? Have you not had your brandy yet? Powell, do bring Lord Melbourne some brandy!”

“My man was in the village just today and he saw William riding with Princess Alexandrina.”

“Is that a crime now?”

“I will not have him smearing a good name- which I only lent him- to drag this family into ill repute.”

Elizabeth stood slowly, squaring up to her husband.

“Now you listen, you have lived your life and I have lived mine and I do believe you got the better end of the bargain, sir. Those affairs which you complain about now got you your title, your good name, a position, things which I provided and you have done nothing to secure. William is none of your concern and whatever happens, I expect you to sit and smile and take drink because you need me far more than I need you. Is that clear?”

Lord Melbourne huffed away, leaving discontent in his wake. Elizabeth heard him bark at a servant as he walked to his rooms. It was soon replaced by the much more pleasant sound of laughter. She walked to the entry hall to meet it.

“How is it my fault?,” asked Alexandrina.

Elizabeth soon saw her son half-covered in mud.

“Well, why in hell did you take that jump?!,” he exclaimed.

“I did not think it so very far.”

“You are a daredevil.”

“William, what have you done to yourself?,” asked Elizabeth.

“I took a fall.”

“Are you quite well?”

“Yes, Mama.”

“Good. Now go and change at once and when you are ready you may join the princess and I for tea.”

William did as he was told and Alexandrina followed Elizabeth to the sitting room.

“Is your mother much improved since last night, ma’am?”

“No, she is the same as ever.”

“She and Sir John mentioned to me you might be entertaining proposals of marriage.”

Alexandrina furrowed her brow. “They said what?”

“Is that not right?”

“Of course they wish me to marry. They cannot control me anymore and they think a husband can. Well, I have no wish to marry.”

“It was just at our last conversation, I thought you might be interested in a different suitor.”

The princess looked up slowly. “But I do not think that suitor shares my feelings.”

“Your highness, I do not think it so hopeless.”

“You do not?”

“No.”

Alexandrina put her cup down. “But how? I am meant to marry for duty.”

“Your highness, if you will allow me to share the benefit of my years, a marriage is a very long thing. Too long for duty.”

“Indeed, but I still do not understand how-”

“Do you wish it?”

“Yes. More than anything, yes.”

“Then it will be done.”

“What about Caro Ponsonby? What about my mama and Sir John? What about my uncle Leopold? What about my uncle George, what about-”

“One obstacle at a time, your highness.”

William entered. “What have I missed?”

“Nothing,” the women said in sync.

William frowned. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

“I think her mouth too big for her tongue.”

It was all Elizabeth could do to not slap Caro here and now. The fact that she had shown her face at all meant that she must have gotten wind of the Princess’ frequent visits to Brocket Hall while they were in the country. Soon it would be everywhere and Elizabeth would have to think that much more quickly.

In the meantime, Caro could only derail plans.

“I have never thought that,” said William. 

“But she is nearly a midget.”

“Hardly.”

“Too small for you anyway, William.”

“You know she is a friend of mine and yet you persist in this, Caro.”

That heartened Elizabeth. At least William would not hear insults of her.

“Lady Melbourne, her royal highness, Princess Alexandrina has arrived.”

“Send her in, Powell.”

Alexandrina entered. William bowed and the ladies curtsied.

“Your highness, what a treat, we were not expecting you.”

“No.” She was out of breath. “I was not expecting to come. I am sorry.”

William tilted his head. “Are you unwell?”

“No, merely overexerted. I ran.”

“What do you mean you ran?”

“I ran here to Dover House.”

Caro seemed to laugh. “From where?”

“From Kensington.”

“God, you must be fit,” said William.

He stared at her as he said it, annoying Caro.

“I am so sorry, but I needed to speak to Lady Melbourne.”

“To Mama?”

“Oh, yes, we are planning a surprise for her uncle. This way, highness.”

Elizabeth took Alexandrina into the library. “You cannot always be sneaking away, someone will make sport of it and say something untoward...”

“Is that Caro?” Alexandrina shook her head. “Her hair is very short. Does William like it?”

“She cut it off in a fit of madness. Now, why have you come?”

“But does he like it?”

“Your Highness-”

“I just wonder if he prefers ladies with short hair-”

“Your Highness, you cannot cut your hair. There would be a regency when you accede for certain. Now, why have you come?”

“My uncle Leopold has come.”

“Ugh...”

“So you know him?”

“We have met.” Elizabeth remembered a very unwelcome advance. “Why has that upset you?”

“He has invited my cousins from Coburg. Albert. They mean for me to marry Albert.”

“Surely not...” a voice boomed out. “I thought at least the older one?”

They looked to see that Peniston was seated in a chair facing away.

“Peniston, why did you not say something?,” asked Elizabeth.

“Why? Was it a secret you are conspiring to upend a thousand years of royal tradition so William can marry the princess?”

Alexandrina looked at Elizabeth. “He knows?!”

Elizabeth sighed leading her over to the chairs by the fire. “If you know, Peniston, then you may help.”

“Help you do what? It is hopeless. He cannot marry an earl’s daughter, how do you propose he marry a princess?”

“It is not hopeless!,” Alexandrina protested. “I will have you know Henry VIII selected multiple wives from among the English aristocrats.”

“That was before the Royal Marriages Act. You might have hope, highness, if only your great uncles had been a little less foolish...”

Elizabeth scowled at her son. “Peniston, I said you could help, not tell us all the ways it will not work.”

“What about Caro?”

“Yes, how can he like her? And what is she doing here? I thought she had rejected him!”

“I think she probably heard about your highness’ frequent visits to Brocket Hall...”

“And what?”

“You must understand Caro sees herself as a great heroine,” said Peniston. “Well, to have her great love stolen by a princess must be a very romantic notion indeed.”

Alexandrina sighed. “What do we do about my cousins?”

“I doubt your uncle has any great sympathy for German marriages. After all, he did not care for his wife or the King of Belgium...” mused Peniston.

“Indeed not, but we cannot let the public be misled,” said Elizabeth.

“What do you mean?,” asked Alexandrina.

“The people all still hold a very high opinion of your mother even though we all know the truth. It is not enough to see off your cousin but when he goes he must be seen as a most unsuitable bridegroom for the future Queen.”

“That ought not be hard....” Alexandrina scoffed.

The door opened. William entered.

“Are you done planning the surprise for the King?,” he questioned.

“Surely you have Miss Ponsonby to entertain,” said Alexandrina.

“No, she rather tore her dress.”

“Did she now?,” asked Elizabeth. She stood. “Why do you not take her highness for a turn?”

* * *

 

“What is it you see in Lady Caroline?,” asked Alexandrina.

“What do you mean?”

“I heard she has a most wicked temper.”

“And you do not?”

She looked up at him with no answer. “I-”

“I am only teasing, Alexandrina. Besides, I rather like ladies with tempers.”

“And princesses with tempers?”

He smiled. “Better still.”

“Do you like her hair?”

“Her hair?” He seemed to wonder at it. “Oh. You mean that it is so short?”

“Yes. I wondered if it was a new style.”

He scoffed. “If it is, I should think it was Caro’s alone.” He paused. “You weren’t thinking of imitating her, were you?”

“Why? Should it distress you if I did?”

“I should certainly think so.”

She looked up at him. “My cousin Albert is coming.”

“Is he?”

“My mother and my uncle Leopold mean for us to marry.”

“Oh.”

“I do not want to marry him.” She wished that she was brave enough to say more. “He is a prig.” 

“Drina!”

She froze as they turned to see her mother and Sir John coming towards them.

“Mama-”

“How could you run away like a little girl? We were sick with worry!”

“I am certain Sir John was beside himself,” William offered.

“Come now. We have much to do before your cousins arrive,” the Duchess said ignoring him.

* * *

 

“Drina, you must stop seeing him,” said the Duchess as they rode home.

“William is my friend.”

She scoffed. “No woman can be friends with a man.”

“You ought not encourage him,” said Sir John.

“Yes, it is most unbecoming,” said the Duchess.

“I am not encouraging him,” Alexandrina blatantly lied.

“And the Melbournes, such social climbers. The mother...”

“Lady Melbourne has never been anything but kind to me.”

“Yes, her type is always very kind.”

She looked squarely at her mother. "I would rather her type who admits she wants something rather than trying to trick it out of me."

"When have you become like this, Drina? So insolent."

"And I will not marry Albert. Come what may."

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again. Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

 

  
“Are you still upset over Caro Ponsonby?”

William looked up at Egremont. “What?”

“It was all about town. She turned you down.”

“No,” said William.

“That is why I invited you here. To cheer you up.”

William was in a brothel, though to be fair, it was the finest brothel in Mayfair. The ladies were looking at him and he supposed at some point tonight he would have to fix upon one.

“That is very kind,” said William.

“Nothing of it.”

“So? Caro, trust me, you do not need her kind. I ought to know.”

“Someone else,” he admitted.

* * *

  
“Mama,” said William as they walked in the house, “I did not expect you to be up still.”

Elizabeth smiled. “I wanted to see you home safe.”

She kissed him on the cheek and glared at Egremont.

“Run along to bed.”

“Good night, Lord Egremont,” said William.

“Good night, William.”

William left. Elizabeth glared.

“You idiot.”

“What?,” asked Egremont.

“You took him to a brothel.”

“How do you know?”

Elizabeth shook her head. “Do you take me for an idiot? You think I cannot smell brothel?”

“Well, what do you want the boy to be a blushing virgin?”

“Certainly not, but he cannot be seen at brothels, not for what I have in mind.”

Egremont rolled his eyes. “What sort of match do you have in mind that denies a young man the opportunity to-”

“No brothels. If you must, find some young courtesan for the night. Then again, do not get the same one too many times. He so likes to form attachments.”

“What is going on with you?”

“None of your concern.”

“As it seems to regard William, you could not share?”

“No.”

“And why not?”

“I do not see how you can help. In fact, you could only hinder.”

“Then perhaps you ought to ask Lord Melbourne’s help.”

She scoffed. “Do you suppose I need Lord Melbourne’s help for anything?”

“He is distraught over someone and he said it was not Caro Ponsonby.”

“It is not.”

* * *

 

Alexandrina heard something and bolted to the window.

“Drina-” admonished Lehzen.

She looked and saw William approaching on his horse. She waited and watched as he swung his leg over the horse’s head for the dismount.

“How does he do that?” She turned. “Lehzen, I must go downstairs.”

Lehzen did not move.

“Lehzen!”

“Your mother and Sir John do not think you should socialize with Mr. Lamb.”

“Oh, I do not give a fig what they think.” She paused. “Dearest Lehzen, do not tell me you share their feelings?”

“He is not a good match, Drina. He is too low born. His family is most disreputable.” She closed the distance between them. “I understand that Lord Melbourne is not even his father.”

“That is outrageous, Lehzen.” She shook her head. “I cannot believe even you have turned against me.”

“Drina!”

Alexandrina walked to the grand staircase and stood at the top where she soon realized she had no one to hold her hand on the way down.

She soon heard Sir John, speaking to William. She could not hear all of it, but knew it was enough to know he was being brushed off.

“William!”

There was such a pause she wondered if she ought to cry out again, but he soon appeared at the foot of the stairs.

“Alexandrina, what are you doing up there?”

“Have you come to visit me?”

“I came to ask you riding, but Sir John informs me that I am interrupting your studies.”

“I am finished. I will be down in a few minutes. Will you wait?”

“Of course I will.”

She grinned at him and ran back to her room.

“Jenkins! Jenkins, will you help me?”

Jenkins had fetched her riding habit and returned as Alexandrina stood waiting in her corset and skirts. The Duchess entered, taking the clothes out of Jenkins’ hands.

“You are not going riding with Mr. Lamb.”

“Why ever not?”

“Because your cousins are coming today.”

“So what? I should just sit on my hands because my cousins are coming?”

“Not with Mr. Lamb-”

“Mama, give Jenkins my clothes.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I will walk out there like this.”

She scoffed. “You would not.”

“I would.”

“You want everyone to see you like this?”

“I do not care.”

The Duchess scoffed. “They will call you mad.”

“I do not care.

It actually gave her a thrill of excitement, the thought of William seeing her in a state of undress.

The Duchess sighed and handed over clothes.

“Fine, but once your cousin is here you will have no time anyway...”

Alexandrina smiled the entire time she dressed. She nearly jumped for joy holding Jenkins’ hand down the stairs.

“I thought you might not come.”

“Of course I would. I only had a little trouble with Mama.”

They got on their horses and began the ride down Rotten Row.

“No chaperone?”

“I expect Mama believes I will be married soon enough anyway.”

“Oh?”

“My cousin Albert is set to descend upon us at any moment.”

“You do not seem thrilled by the prospect.”

“Albert is an insufferable prig.”

“I remember.”

Alexandrina smiled. “You made him very angry.”

“Have you said you do not care for him?”

“Until I go dumb, but no one listens, they all think that I do not know my own mind because I am young and a woman-”

“Not all of us.”

“No, of course not you, William.” She took a breath. “You would not really join the army, would you, William?”

“What other choice do I have? I have hardly any allowance, no means of supporting a wife...”

Alexandrina felt emboldened. “Perhaps your wife could support you.”

“A rich woman whose family will let her toss away her fortune? Do you know any?”

“It would not be tossed away.”

They rode back and Alexandrina watched him dismount again.

“Cousin Drina!”

They both looked over as Ernst and Albert walked towards them.

“We were about to go in search of you,” said Ernst.

“I am perfectly fine,” said Alexandrina as William helped her down. “You remember Mr. William Lamb.”

“Of course.”

“Your highness,” William bowed his head.

“Your mother wished you to come inside for luncheon,” said Albert.

“Of course. William, do join us.”

* * *

  
The Duchess was not pleased with the luncheon arrangements.

“Albert and Ernst have just finished university,” said the Duchess.

“William went to Cambridge,” said Alexandrina.

The Duchess frowned.

“And what did he study?,” asked Albert.

The room stood silent.

“William?,” asked Alexandrina.

“Oh. Was I being addressed?”

Albert rolled his eyes.

“Well, the constitution, history...”

“English history?,” asked Albert.

“Among others, your highness. Have you studied much English history?”

“I am afraid not.”

“Really? I would have thought its study immensely valuable.”

“Surely Albert has better things to spend his time on-”

“Apologies, Duchess. I do not think there is anything better for his highness to spend his time on.”

Alexandrina turned. Something had changed in him in just the past moments.

“And what are your plans, Mr. Lamb?,” asked Albert.

“To finish lunch, I think, highness.”

“No. I meant your prospects. I understand you are the second born son? You have nothing to inherit.”

“No, your highness, much like yourself.”

Albert did not like that. “Forgive me, there is a difference between our positions.”

“True, I have no royal cousins to marry. Would you excuse me? I find I am feeling quite unwell.”

He stood and bowed his head, quickly darting out.

“Excuse me,” said Alexandrina.

“Drina! Sit!”

She did not listen, chasing William out of the palace and to the stables where he walked.

“William, William, stop!”

“I just wanted some air,” he said weakly. 

“I do not like Albert.”

“He likes himself well enough for us all.”

“William, I do not care for him as I do you.”

His hand went to his temple. “Alexandrina...”

“No, I am not a silly little girl who needs to be told her own mind. I am a woman and I know what I want and that is you! I-”

His mouth crashed over hers and she thought she would fall back with the force of it. He pulled her behind a tree and she gripped the trunk as his lips went to her face and neck and any little piece of skin left bare. Alexandrina gasped as his lips went to her breasts. She had never felt anything like this before.

“William...” she gasped. She did not know what to do except put her fingers in those dark curls of his to draw him closer.

“I cannot have you,” he said. “Do you understand? I cannot have you.”

“Of course you can.”

“I cannot...” He sighed. “I cannot. I cannot...”

She felt tears on her bosom as she wrapped her arms around him. They sank together to the ground.

“I will have you,” she declared. 

“Alexandrina, there is no way-”

“Your mother has been helping me.”

He looked up.

“My mother?”

The tone he took was decidedly displeased.

“I said I wanted you and she is helping.”

“Helping? Alexandrina, there can be no help. You are third in line to the throne and I am the second son of a new viscount and I am not even his son.”

“But I love you.”

He stood and left, leaving Alexandrina alone in the garden.

* * *

  
“Mama!” William entered the library. Elizabeth looked up.

“William, what is-”

“How could you.”

She was truly flummoxed. “How could I what?”

“This whole time. Conspiring for an impossible match.” He looked at Peniston. “And I suppose you knew?”

“I tried to talk them out of it.”

Elizabeth stood. “William, you are too young to understand-”

“I am nothing and she is going to be Queen of England!”

“You are not nothing!”

“Do you think I have not thought of this? Thought of any impossible dream? I have loved her since I was four-”

“Oh, William-”

“And I have known I would be obliged to give her up since I was five! And you bring her close, you give her hope, you-” He paused. “I need you to stop it. Stop filling her head and mine. Stop trying to give hope to something that can never be!”

He stormed out. Elizabeth stood to follow him in the hall as Peniston sighed.

“No! I will not stop giving you hope! Do you know what is worse than anything? Worse than the death of children, worse than the death of marriage, worse than the death of love?! The death of hope! And I have lived with that many years, William!”

“I cannot have her!”

“You and she are in love! Well and truly in love! And you do not throw that away!”

“Yet I must.”

“Only a fool would turn her away, William and I did not give birth to a fool.”

He walked away and she heard the door slam.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

  
“Drina, it is already getting late,” warned the Duchess.

“I do not care.”

Alexandrina was feeling especially impertinent this morning. It had been a week since she last saw William, a week filled with her family throwing Albert at her.

She had bribed the hallboy to take three letters to Dover House and had no answer.

Enough was enough. If she could not have him now, she could bide her time as she always had. When she became Queen surely she could marry who she liked? Had not Henry VIII started a church based on that?

What if he married someone else? What if he married Caro Ponsonby?

Well, she could deal with that as well.

“Albert will be waiting.”

“I do not give a fig if Albert waits!”

The Duchess was taken aback.

“You must dress-”

“I am not a child anymore, Mama! Do not tell me what I must do!”

* * *

 

Elizabeth took a breath as she knocked on the door.

One week. One very long week of William brooding. For all that he could be pleasant and happy, he was a master at brooding.

“William, will you not come to breakfast?”

She did not wait for an answer, walking into the bedroom. She found her son, sitting at his desk in nightshirt and dressing gown.

“No, I will not.”

“William, this is ridiculous. You cannot stay in this room your entire life.”

“What is there for me outside of it?”

“Did you sleep?”

“Oh.” William looked out the window at the morning sun. “I suppose not.”

“You cannot solve your problems in here-”

“I want to marry a woman who is going to be Queen. My problems cannot be solved.”

“They could be-”

“Oh, God!,” Peniston shouted. “What a stench!”

“Peniston,” Elizabeth admonished.

“Have you bathed?,” Peniston asked William.

“Why are you in here?,” asked William.

“I’ve had a notion.” He looked at his mother. “Perhaps we ought to discuss it outside.”

They moved to the hallway.

“I was at Holland House,” said Peniston.

“What were you doing at Holland House?”

He sighed. “Gathering information on the Duchess and Conroy.”

“What?”

“You said I could help.”

“I had no notion that you would.”

“I found out that when her royal highness was ill, they tried to get her to sign a document agreeing to a regency until she was twenty-five.”

“That is abominable, but-”

“Then I realized that we have been thinking about this all backwards. We do not need to figure how to get William past the Duchess and Conroy, we must figure how to get the Duchess and Conroy to want William. If the princess were to agree to a regency in exchange for no objection to her marriage to William-”

“Then Conroy and the Duchess would rule until she was twenty-five. We cannot allow that.”

“Well, it’s the best idea I have at the moment.”

“We cannot hand over the British empire!”

“You never said that was off the table.”

“Peniston, really-”

“William has nothing to offer! We shall have to give them something!”

“Yes, but not the throne! That girl has waited eighteen years for freedom, do you suppose she will give it up for a husband?”

In his room, William sighed.

He would have to give her up. Her destiny was greater than a husband.

And he would tell her.

* * *

 

“It is a charming party, cousin. I fear you are not enjoying yourself.”

Alexandrina had been forced out into the garden party, auspiciously timed for a week after her cousins’ arrival.

They had been wanting to announce an engagement. She knew that.

“What is there to enjoy, Ernst?”

Ernst sighed. “This William Lamb, I know you care for him...”

“I do not merely care for him.”

“There can be no match.”

“What match?”

Alexandrina turned to see her uncle Bill and aunt Adelaide. Another part of the guest list intended for an announcement.

She curtsied. “Uncle Bill.”

“I heard rumors of an engagement...” said Bill.

“Certainly not,” said Alexandrina.

The Duke nodded. “Walk with me a moment.”

He led her away.

“You know the question of your marriage must be settled.”

“It is not.”

“Perhaps the Prince of Orange-”

“Prince with a head the size of a pumpkin.”

“Then Albert is the choice?”

“Good God no! Albert? He is a chinless prig. And besides, I want a husband who is not conspiring with my family.”

“That may be too much to ask.” He sighed. “What trouble is your cousin getting into now?”

Alexandrina turned to look. “William.”

* * *

 

William was unhappy the entire ride and just happened upon what seemed to be a garden party.

He was only here to say goodbye. He did not know what he would do with himself, but he would trouble her no more.

Perhaps a colonial assignment. If he died of some tropical disease, it would be a mercy, really.

He spotted her across the lawn with the Duke of York. She smiled at him.

Now Albert was before him.

“Mr. Lamb.”

“Your highness.”

“I am afraid I must ask you to leave.”

A laugh escaped him. “You what?”

“The relationship you have been having with Drina is most inappropriate.”

He spotted her watching in confusion.

“Listen, I know you believe yourself to be some kind of prince-”

“Some kind of prince? At least I am something rather than the second born bastard of a viscount.”

“Your father’s entire principality could nearly fit in Surrey and you are not even set to inherit it so as I see it, we both have nothing, but at least I am not trying to marry someone to make myself feel important-”

“Impertinent!”

“She does not love you! I have no idea why she ought to be damned to the likes of you for her whole life!”

“You can never have her!”

“I never said I could, but at least she wants me.”

The prince seethed.

“William!”

* * *

 

Alexandrina watched from under her parasol.

Why had he come? If he had come for any reason other than to declare his intention to fight for her, she would scream. His kisses lingered on her skin, burning, driving her mad as she wondered what his kisses would feel like other places, wondering what the rest of his skin would feel like under her lips.

Then Albert stepped between them. He seemed angry. William seemed angry, so she began to make her way over and that is when she spotted the gunman, coming out of the bushes.

“William,” she said softly at first.

No. Not William.

“William!”

* * *

  
He landed on the ground and it took a moment amidst the screams to realize what had happened.

“Alexandrina?”

He crawled back to her, lifting her up as blood gushed angrily from her chest and onto her white dress.

“William.”

“Hush, it’s alright.” He took his cravat and placed it over the wound.

“Drina!”

The Duchess was a flurry of German, face already red. Guards went to guard the Duke and Duchess.

“Take her inside!,” Albert barked.

“No, I thought I would leave her here!”

Instead of waiting for Albert’s reply, he swooped Drina up, carrying her over and up the stairs, Prince Ernst helping him along the way as the Duchess directed them to her bedroom.

Which none of his fantasies had involved the Duchess giving him directions to Drina’s bed.

“William, stay with me.”

“Of course.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise.”

Soon they arrived at the room. The Duchess directed them to the larger bed and he assumed the smaller bed with the dolls on it was hers.

“William, do not leave.”

“I will not leave.”

The bedroom was soon filled with people.

“We shall have to remove the bullet! I need absolute quiet!”

And somehow he got shuffled out into the sitting room with the rest of the lot, finally alone with the Duke and Duchess of York.

“You’re Lizzie Melbourne’s boy, aren’t you?,” asked the Duke.

“Yes, sir, I am.”

“What were you doing here?”

“I had something to say to Alexandrina. We are friends, sir.”

“You must care for her a great deal,” said Adelaide.

“Yes, Duchess.”

The door opened. William looked up to see his own mother and brother enter.

“William...” She stopped and curtsied. “Your royal highness.”

“Lady Melbourne, your boy was quite heroic,” said the Duke.

“Not near heroic enough,” said William. 

Peniston neared him. “Mama insisted upon coming as soon as she heard you were here.”

The physician emerged. They all looked over in anticipation as Conroy followed.

“The bullet has been removed. The princess has lost a good deal of blood, but ought to recover.”

“She is so fragile,” remarked Conroy.

William scoffed quite aloud. They turned to look.

“Alexandrina is no more fragile than a rampaging bull. May I see her?”

The doctor opened his mouth.

“No, you may not. The princess needs her rest.”

“Why? So you can trick her into signing over her rights?”

“What is this?,” asked the Duke.

“Her Royal Highness told me that on her last tour she had become quite unwell and Sir John and the Duchess attempted to get her to sign an instrument providing for a regency until her twenty-fifth birthday.”

“You scoundrel,” said the Duke. He looked at the physician. “I will see my niece now.”

“Of course, sir.”

The physician led in the Duke and Duchess. William tried to follow and Conroy blocked his path.

“I will see her.”

“I do not take orders from the sons of court whores-”

“You smug, son of a-”

William felt his mother’s hand on him and stilled.

“Impressive, Sir John,” said Elizabeth. “You must have wracked your brain for hours to come up with that insult. I envy you, whereas I can only call you an opportunistic, two-faced sycophantic leech. But there we are. Boys?”

The sons followed their mother.

“I must see her, Mama-”

“You will, but perhaps not right now,” said Elizabeth.

“You let him insult you,” said Peniston.

“Do you suppose that is the worst insult I have been given? Certainly not, but do recall that I never forget a slight. In time, it will be amply repaid.”

“In what possible way?,” spat William.

“When you marry the princess, of course.”

“How is that going to happen?”

“You know, Lord Macartney told me that in the Chinese language, the character that means crisis is composed of two symbols, one means danger. The other opportunity. I quite agree. These things often have a way of changing the game.”

Peniston and William stopped, staring at each other.

“She does frighten me sometimes...” mused Peniston.

“She is never wrong. That frightens me more.” 

 


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

William stared out the window.

“She is not out there,” Peniston said tiredly.

It had been a week since the garden party and London was abuzz. The princess shot, no one quite knew why.

And though he had been assured in a very curt note that the Princess was alive, William could not be comforted.

“I know she is not there.”

“Yes, very entertaining this game...”

Peniston looked up.

William was gone.

He sighed.

“Not again.”

* * *

 

  
Peniston caught up with William by the time he arrived to the front of Kensington.

“They won’t let you see her,” he said. “They’ve been very clear on that point!”

“So I ought to stop trying?”

“Is that him?,” a girl squealed.

They turned to see two young maids staring at them.

“Are you William Lamb, sir? The princess’ beloved?”

“You saved her life!,” the other girl swooned.

“What on earth are they talking about?,” William whispered to Peniston.

“I do not know, I suppose it would be better to ask Mama.”

“Mama?”

“Yes, she has a great many friends in the newspaper business.”

“Are you going to marry the princess?”

William was taken aback by the question. “I-”

“Ladies, would you be so kind as to excuse us? My brother has a call to make.”

They went through the ritual of arriving and dismounting.

“Why can’t you dismount like a normal person?,” Peniston asked, following him off his own horse.

Sir John emerged from the front door before they could knock on it.

“The Masters Lamb once again,” he said with derision.

“I have come to inquire after-”

“Yes, good God, we know what you have come to inquire after and the answer still remains no. You may not see her, you may not disturb her rest.”

“Has her cousin disturbed her rest?,” asked William. 

“Prince Albert may have visited her, not that it is any of your concern, you impudent welp.”

“You do not suppose she would find her cousin most disconcerting to her recovery?”

“Sir John, this is absurd,” sighed Peniston. “Every day we come here, every day my brother is refused and we simply begin this farce again.”

William did not seem to have been listening.

“I need to see her. I need to speak to her!”

“And say what? Fill her head with some romantic notion again? We have seen how that ended,” said Sir John.

He punctuated this by walking behind the door.

“You went that day to tell her to give you up, perhaps it would be better if you let her do just that.”

“Alexandrina!,” William shouted.

Peniston threw his hands up. “Or just shout at the windows...”

“Alexandrina!”

“Honestly, William, this is embarrassing.”

* * *

  
“I do despair of my poor boy,” said Elizabeth. “He does care for the princess so deeply.”

She smiled at the Duke of Clarence and Duchess Adelaide.

“Then again, I suppose they have known each other such a very long time,” said the Duke. 

“Almost as a brother and sister,” suggested Adelaide.

“No, pray forgive me, Duchess, William does not see the princess in at all the same light as he does his sisters.”

Elizabeth knew why she was here, they wanted information, having heard whatever excuses from the Duchess and Conroy. She would give that and do what she could to plead William’s case. She had already had once such meeting with the King.

“The newspapers are full of these romantic notions,” said the Duke. “Damned stuff.”

Elizabeth smiled inwardly.

“Funny, I thought you might be more sympathetic to the plight of young love.”

“And what do you propose? That they marry?”

She shrugged. “It is not for me to propose, is it? Then again, I would so hate to see the Princess tied to some penniless German. Pray tell, how many Coburgs is this family meant to raise up from obscurity?”

* * *

 

“How was it?,” asked Peniston.

Elizabeth shrugged as the maid took her cloak. “It went as well as it could. I did manage to drag up that old rumor that Conroy is the Duchess’ lover.”

Peniston frowned. “Is he?”

“You think I concern myself with who she chooses to copulate with?” Elizabeth paused. “Actually, that’s a brilliant idea. I ought to. William!”

“He’s put his dressing gown back on and gone to his rooms. Conroy refused us yet again.”

Elizabeth shook his head. “I do not know what that man hopes to gain...”

“William made an ass of himself, shouting at the windows-”

“Peniston, dearest, do promise me to make an ass of yourself in the name of love at least once before you die.” She turned. “Are you finished with the draft yet?”

“Nearly.”

“Well, finish.”

Elizabeth walked into William’s bedroom. He looked up at her.  

“Mama, I-”

He broke down as Elizabeth went to hold him, he sobbed against her.

“I love her...” He sobbed. “I love her and they will not permit me to see her.”

“I know, my darling. I know...” She took a breath. “Do you trust me?”

He stopped and looked up at her. “Of course.”

“Do you not suppose I can sneak a man into a house after everyone has gone to sleep?”

“I do suppose you can, yes.” He tried to hide his smile.

“My sweet, William...” She smiled. “You are entirely too good for this world, you know.”

* * *

 

  
“Mr. Penge.”

“Lady Melbourne.”

Penge looked askance at William.

“Was my message unclear, Mr. Penge?”

“No, milady-”

“Then perhaps you ought to let us in.”

They followed Penge up the servants’ staircase. The palace was quiet now.

William spoke. “Where is Lehzen? That woman is always with her.”

“Penge?,” asked Elizabeth.

“She won’t be a problem.”

William shot a look of concern to his mother. She shook her head at him.

“Here.”

“No one else is inside?”

“No.”

Elizabeth looked at William. “I will wait here.”

William walked inside. Alexandrina was alone, sleeping peacefully.

The room had not changed from the last time he saw it. He motioned at Dash to be quiet.

“Alexandrina.” He sat next to her. “Alexandrina.”

Her eyes fluttered open.

“William.”

She reached for his hand as she sat up. She clasped it.

“Oh, William-”

“Alexndrina, we haven’t a lot of time-”

“Where have you been? I have asked for you!”

William shook his head. “I did not know-”

“But my maid said-” She paused. “You have not received any of my notes, have you?”

“No.”

She squeezed his hand tighter. “We must marry-”

He laughed. “Alexandrina-”

“Do not laugh at me! This is quite serious! Only when we are married will they leave us alone.” She sat up on her haunches, looking him square in the eye. “Do you not wish to marry me?”

The collar of her nightdress was folded open and William could not help but look. He was transfixed by the bandage there.

He looked up at her. “May I?”

“Yes.”

He removed the bandage, revealing the scar from the would-be assassin’s bullet. Gingerly, he circled his finger around it.

“It does not hurt anymore.”

He dipped his head down and carefully kissed the mark.

“William, I have thought of nothing but your kisses since that day under the tree. Holding you.”

William lost sense of himself, kissing up her neck.

“We must marry,” she groaned.

“We cannot,” he implored as he nibbled on her ear.

“I would go to Gretna Greene for you.”

That did stop him. He held her by the shoulders. “You must not say such things. If you were to give up your birthright for the likes of me, a man of no fortune, no prospects-”

“But the man I love.”

“You have waited so long. Do not let them take it away from you.”

“I will not if you do not abandon me.”

“Alexandrina-”

“I mean it. If you leave me again, I will do something wild, so wild they bar me from the monarchy altogether.”

“What could possibly be wilder than tossing it all away for me?”

“I shall find something.”

She kissed him again as the door opened. Elizabeth appeared.

“Lady Melbourne,” said Alexandrina.

“Ma’am.”

“William, I think I have only bought the butler’s silence for so long. You must return to the carriage. And do fix your cravat.”

Alexandrina stole another kiss from William.

She turned to Elizabeth.

“How dare you wait so long before bringing him to me.”

“I could not be certain of your butler’s loyalties. Better not to risk William’s honor before matters are settled.”

She pulled a parchment from her sleeve.

“Peniston’s latest draft of the agreement.”

Alexandrina took it, holding the taper closer.

“I am still not comfortable with dangling a regency before Mama and Sir John.”

“No regency if you have born a child by the time of your accession. It would be ridiculous to say a married woman with a child cannot be considered adult enough to rule. At any rate, I doubt Sir John will look upon it once I have presented it properly.”

“Properly? You mean to bribe him?”

“Of course I do. I shall have your uncle offer him some title and Lord Egremont will offer him some money or some lands.”

“Why would Lord Egremont do such a thing?”

“He owes me or more correctly, he owes William.”

Alexandrina stopped looking at the parchment. “Lord Egremont is his father?”

“Yes.”

“What if I cannot bear a child, though?”

“Ridiculous. German women are always excellent at breeding children. That is why English princes so often select them. You certainly have the hips for it, which I do mean as a compliment.”

“But suppose William cannot...”

“Perform his part of the act? I shouldn’t worry about that and I really do know more than a mother wants to on that subject...”

“But what if he cannot father children?”

Elizabeth burst out laughing. Alexandrina stared at her.

“Forgive me, ma’am, but Lord Egremont has forty children.”

Alexandrina was horrified. “Forty?”

“Well, not all by the same woman, of course.”

“Of course.”

“I only meant to assure you there is nothing to fear from the Egremont line. And, of course, William is a far more loyal creature than his father ever was.”

“I do hope you are right and I do hope it can all be done before...” She paused. “Well, before my accession.”

“You still have two uncles ahead of you, ma’am. I shouldn’t worry.”

* * *

 

Elizabeth returned to the carriage.

“What were you speaking about with Alexandrina?”

“Nothing.”

“Mama...”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

“Mama!”

“I have the situation well in hand and I will let you know something when you need to know it.”

There was suddenly a banging on the carriage door. Elizabeth let out a yelp.

“Lady Melbourne! The King requests your presence!”

William looked at his mother. “What could he want in the middle of the- never mind, forget I started.”

William opened the door for the royal guard.

“How did you know where to find me?,” demanded Elizabeth.

“Your son told us. The King is dying.”

Elizabeth blanched. This would not do at all.  


End file.
